


Candles on the Cake

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kaoru's birthday, oh, I don't know, almost seven or eight years ago. Fluff warning. So much fluff and sweetness it will give you cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles on the Cake

Candles on the Cake

 

Genre: fluff, hentai

Pairing: DxK

Archive: Ask

Warnings: Toothbrush may be necessary. Kaoru-birthday fic!

Rating: NC-17

 

Author: Lily Zen

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: You guys asked. Here it is: Kaoru birthday smut!

 

*

 

“Kaoru,” a patient voice broke into his thoughts, “GO HOME!”

 

“Home, Kaoru, home!” another voice chimed in.

 

Swiveling away from the keyboard in front of him, Kaoru faced his two band mates. Toshiya and Shinya stood to either side of the door, both waving their hands toward the door. “Listen, Kyo took off for the week, and you should too,” Shinya said patiently. Toshiya put in his two cents as well. “Die left hours ago, Kaoru. I bet he’s planning something special. Something with sexy lingerie, and strawberry flavored lube—“

 

“And roses,” Shinya added, cutting off Toshiya. He nodded seriously, looking at Kaoru as he began to crack. He wondered if Die was planning something. He’d told him not to do anything special this year. He didn’t want to celebrate. He was officially ‘old’ this year. It was a depressing thought.

 

“I just want to finish up this thing, guys, then I’ll go,” Kaoru responded finally, acquiescing.

 

“NO!” the duo shouted simultaneously. They stomped forwards, looking quite intimidating, and, taking Kaoru’s chair, they rolled him out of the studio door, and tipped him out onto the tiled hall floor. There was the sound of a quick retreat, and then Kaoru was staring up at the closed door of the studio.

 

Just as he was growling and picking himself off the floor, the door swung open quickly, his things tossed at him, and shut just as fast. He heard the distinct click of the lock resounding down the hall. Resigned to his ban against the studio, the blonde threw on his jacket and picked up his bag carrying his notes and such, and walked down the hall towards the car park.

 

*

 

The house looked warm and inviting even from the driveway, Kaoru thought to himself as he parked the car outside the small home he and Die shared on the outskirts of town. However the first noise that greeted him upon entry was anything but comforting. A loud cry came from the kitchen, and the closer Kaoru got, the more he noticed the smoke filling the air.

 

“Die?” he called, waving away some of the smoke.

 

Panicked cursing followed the simple question. Kaoru noted with a smile the dining room table set for two, but then more cussing from the kitchen made him wonder just what the hell was going on. Walking into the area in question, he found Die clad in the ‘kiss the cook’ apron they’d bought, frantically trying to wave the smoke out of the window.

 

Sitting on the counter he noticed something that may have been a pork roast, rice, and…something that was most definitely unidentifiable. Then finally the large brown lump of…something. Die had obviously been trying to cook. Kaoru felt his heart melt at the sweetness of it. Die was a decent cook when he was really concentrating, but if he wasn’t…hell hath no fury like burnt water. This must have been the case. “Kaoru!” Die cried, “You weren’t supposed to be home for another half-hour!” He sounded near tears, and Kaoru winced in sympathy. Seeming to give up, Die slumped on the counter, head resting in his arms.

 

Stepping up behind his lover, Kaoru wrapped his arms gently around the redhead’s waist, leaning against him. “You did all this for me?” A nod from the other guitarist, whose head was still buried in his arms. “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing the redhead’s clothed shoulder blade.

 

“It turned out horrible though,” Die bemoaned, his voice muffled by his arms. Kaoru shrugged, stroking the redhead’s tummy soothingly. “Doesn’t matter,” Kaoru reassured him, “It’s the thought that counts, and I for one, really appreciate that thought.”

 

Then as an afterthought Kaoru added, “So what happened anyway?”

 

The body beneath him heaved a sigh. “I was trying to find the birthday candles for the cake. All I could find were twelve though, and obviously that’s not enough. I could have sworn though that I stocked up on birthday candles, so I was looking all over the place for them—don’t go in the room, Kao, it’s a mess right now—and then all of the sudden I heard the smoke alarm.”

 

Chuckling to himself, Kaoru imagined the scene. Then, to comfort his lover, he told him, “You could have just put twelve on—make me feel younger.” Die groaned. “Ew, shota-con. I’m so not into that.” Laughing along with his boyfriend, Kaoru tugged Die away from the counter.

 

“Come on, Die,” he said, untying the apron and tossing it in the general direction of the counter. “Let’s go relax. It’s been a long week, ne? We can clean up the kitchen later.” Head still hung low, Die followed Kaoru out of the room, hanging onto his hand.

 

“I’m sorry,” Die said in a quiet voice as they were walking down the hallway, heading towards the reportedly messy bedroom. Kaoru sighed. “Really, Die, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize, hunny. I didn’t even expect you to try and cook for me—I was expecting something more along the lines of sexy lingerie, strawberry flavored lube, and roses.” Damn Shinya and Toshiya for misleading him.

 

Stopping in the hall, Kaoru turned and pulled Die into a hug. “Die, it’s my birthday, and all I need to make me happy is you,” he told the other, whispering it close to his ear. He could feel Die smile at the heartwarming words—mushy words that Kaoru didn’t often speak, preferring to let his actions state his feelings for him. Like for Die’s birthday, he’d taken Die on the trip to the Caribbean he’d been dying for.

 

They kissed there in the hallway, in the semi-darkness, soft and sweet. It was so familiar by then, the way Die’s lips slid across his with ease and brought his nerve endings to life, and the same time, every moment was different, unique, and forever imprinted on his mind as a separate memory. “Your stupid oven burnt my finger,” Die whispered as they broke the kiss.

 

Kaoru snorted his amusement. “Which one?” Die held out his right hand to Kaoru and wiggled his middle finger. Carefully, the blonde caught his lover’s hand and raised it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the pad of his finger. “There, a kiss to make it all better,” he said. However, Die just shook his head. “Still hurts,” he said petulantly.

 

Kaoru hummed thoughtfully, then pulled Die towards the bedroom. “You must need more medical attention then,” he said, sounding so matter of fact that Die had to smile. “I think I do,” the redhead agreed, trying to sound solemn. “Sounds like a job for Doctor Kaoru,” the guitarist said, nodding.

 

Walking towards the bed, Kaoru almost tripped over something, then realized it was one of his many hatboxes from the top of the closet. Raising an eyebrow in question, he waited for an answer as he slid onto the bed. Die shrugged and plopped on the bed. “I thought I might have hidden them in the closet somewhere.”

 

Kaoru laughed, and Die frowned in response. He coughed, drawing his boyfriend’s attention. “Now, what about that medical attention I so direly need, KaoKao?” Kaoru smirked, drawing closer. “Where’s it hurt, DaiDai?”

 

“Right here,” Die answered, pointing to his burnt finger. Kaoru kissed it obligingly, making the redhead smile. “And here,” he added, indicating his neck. Again, Kaoru complied, sucking lightly on the skin, and nibbling gently. “Where else?” Kaoru asked, voice slightly huskier than normal.

 

“Here,” Die replied, tapping his lips with his index finger. The blonde leaned down and ghosted his lips across his lover’s teasingly. The redhead rolled his eyes heavenward at the coy action, and pulled Kaoru back for a spicier kiss with a hand on the back of his neck.

 

They pulled away, panting, Kaoru whispering softly, “I love you.” Die smiled exuberantly and whispered back the same thing. Their lips met again in the timeless symbol of devotion to one another, and Kaoru wished, not for the first time, that they might run off somewhere and get married. This was his present, right here, right now, and the only future he could see for himself.

 

Slowly, Kaoru shifted until he was straddling Die, looking down at his lover as his red hair, left down for the day, framed his skin and made it look paler and contrasted with those dark eyes looking up at him with the utmost trust in them. “Beauty” did not even begin to describe the scene, and “love” was a barely apt word that fit the feelings swirling within Kaoru at the moment.

 

With careful reverence, the lovers touched each other, feeling bodies to familiar to each other, yet every caress brought a thrill to the surface that was a new as a baby in the birthing ward. Kaoru fingered the buttons of Die’s shirt, popping them off one by one while Die traced the skin of his lower back, peeking out between his jeans and his t-shirt which had shimmied up slightly.

 

Kaoru’s impatience took over, and soon Die was naked beneath him. He stared for a moment, caught in wonder at the sight, before a slight tug at his shirt made him start. “Your turn,” Die said, instructing Kaoru to raise his arms. The t-shirt was gone soon after, and the redhead moved onto the next challenge: the belt. Obstacle taken care of, Kaoru slid off the bed and dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor before clambering back up.

 

Die welcomed him with open arms and eager bodies, merely happy at being next to his lover once more, close contact, skin to skin. Falling into each other’s kisses and caresses, they let their bodies move in a dance that many people had tried, but with the particular rhythm that only the two had perfected. Kaoru’s hand, clasped around the redhead’s cock, stroking not harshly and not weakly, but with the strong, even tempo of a guitarist. Die threw his head back, moaning, even as his fingers probed and stretched the blonde, readying him.

 

This was the dance that only they could perform to a T, and even though it was different each time, it still remained the same on the inner landscape that the two guitarists created between them.

 

Then the blonde was lowering himself onto Die’s cock, eyes closed, face slack in bliss. He was complete again, and for those few moments, he could tell the world quite confidently to go fuck itself. He and Die moved in an infallible rhythm, taking their time, and yet always, always climbing steadily upward towards climax.

 

It was inevitable then that they should orgasm in the same moment, both caught in the same kind of passion that they were, so entwined with each other that what one felt the other did as well. Then in those few moments of limbo, they lay tangled together, and if one were to look and see, it would be impossible to tell where the sentient being called Kaoru ended and the guitarist named Die began.

 

As Kaoru was reaching toward the nightstand for the Kleenex, he frowned, his hand meeting empty air where the box was supposed to be. Looking around on the still-chaotic floor, Kaoru found it halfway underneath the bed. Leaning down to pick it up, he noticed a small yellow box on the floor. Picking it up, he read the label and promptly began to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, Kao?” the redhead asked, leaning over his lover’s shoulder.

 

“I found the candles.”

 

-FIN-


End file.
